Uji nyali
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Para member Akatsuki mencoba membuktikan mitos disekolah mereka tentang hantu. Bagaimana jadinya ya? Mind to RnR, RnC?/DLDR Arigatou :D


Uji nyali

By : Kei tsukiyomi

Author's note: Salam kenal semuanya, ini fict pertama saya memakai chara Akatsuki. Semoga Minna-san suka, mohon maaf kalau fict ini abal banget. Maklum otaknya begini sih ^-^a

Enjoy read this :D

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC sangat, alur berantakan, minim penjelasan, gaje, abal, horor dan humor gagal, dll

**^-^**v

.

Malam hari adalah bagian dari sisi kegelapan bumi. Dimana bagi sebagian orang adalah sisi yang menakutkan dan menyeramkan.

Tapi tidak bagi pahlawan pembela kebenaran dan keadilan kita, siapa lagi kalau bukan...jeng-jeng...Akatcuci, eh, Akatsuki maksudnya. Organisasi yang didirikan oleh Pein sebagai ketuanya.

Hembusan berita terdengar oleh mereka, rumor tentang keangkeran sekolah Konoha dimalam hari.

Pein dkk sedang mendiskusikan tentang rumor itu, di gudang tua nan kotor, disanalah mereka berada #diRinegan Pein# kyaa...iya-iya, maksudnya disebuah ruangan nan bersih, disanalah mereka berada. Puas-puas?

"Baiklah anak-anak, ada yang mau mengusulkan pendapat?" tanya Pein meminta pendapat. Ternyata di akatsuki belum ada rencana apa-apa toh.

"Tobi anak baik, pak!" Tobi langsung mengangkat tangan semangat.

"Ya, Tobi."

"Karena dingin, bagaimana kalau buat teh hangat?" para member akatsuki yang mendengarnya langsung sweetdrop.

"Walaupun tidak ada hubungannya, tapi kalau alasannya seperti itu, oke," Pein terlihat santai menjawabnya. 'ketua sembarangan,' batin semua member.

"Ketua, bagaimana kalau kita korbankan Hidan sebagai tumbal persembahan untuk arwah disana, un." Deidara tersenyum innocent kearah Hidan.

"Kurang ajar, jangan sembarangan Dei!" protes Hidan sambil mencak-mencak gak terima.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan ribut," Pein berusaha melerai.

"Ketua, bagaimana kalau korbankan Konan?" celetuk Kisame yang langsung mendapatkan voucher deathglare yang sangat mematikan dari Pein. Kisame langsung diem ditempat.

"Baiklah, kita cari dulu informasinya, mengerti?" perintah Pein penuh wibawa.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah Konoha

.

Murid-murid di sana tampak rusuh dan ribut. Ini disebabkan oleh kedatangan Akatsuki. Kelompok dengan orang-orang ternama dengan kemampuan khusus.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan tentang keangkeran sekolah ini?" pertanyaan dari Pein langsung mengundang kerumunan gadis-gadis yang hanya ingin berdekatan dengan mereka.

"Aku pernah mendengar sesuatu yang aneh disana," ucap seorang siswi berambut blonde panjang-Ino-.

"Benarkah?" Itachi mulai tertarik dengan isi pembicaraan tersebut.

"Iya, benar."

"Aku juga melihat ada yang aneh."

"Aku juga." "Aku juga."

Begitulah kira-kira asumsi mereka, membuat para member Akatsuki bingung.

"Sasori bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Konan seraya menoleh kesamping.

"Loh, mana Sasori? Lanjutnya karena tidak melihat Sasori.

"Tuh disana, sedang pacaran dengan murid disini," Kakuzu menunjuk kearah sudut sekolah Konoha. Terlihat ada Sasori dan Sakura disana, sedang asik mengobrol ria.

"Mereka pacaran ya?" kata tanya muncul dikepala Zetsu.

"Mungkin, wah ada Sasuke tuh, pasti cemburu," Kisame melihat kedatangan Sasuke yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari Sasori.

"Ckckck...cinta segitiga, kasihan otoutoku yang manis, hiks..." Itachi segera mengambil tisu dari konan dan mengelap airmata dan ingusnya yang beleleran#maafyanglagimakan.

"Tisuku, dasar Itachi jorokk..." Jerit Konan sambil misuh-misuh karena tisunya diambil dan digunakan dengan seenaknya.

"Sudah-sudah, malam ini kita mulai operasinya!" perintah Pein.

.

Malam hari

.

Krik-krik...

Suara alunan jangkrik menggema dimalam hari. Itu menandakan suasana yang sepi.

"Ayo masuk." Akatsuki pun melangkahkan kakinya ke gedung sekolah Konoha yang konon katanya angker pada malam hari itu.

"Pein, sebagai ketua, kau harus memimpin kami. Jadi kau masuk duluan," ujar Kisame sambil bersembunyi dibalik badan Itachi, tubuhnya gemetar pelan.

"Kok aku? Bilang aja takut," cibir Pein sarkastis.

"Kau kan pimpinan, apa jangan-jangan kau takut?" Sasori menyeringai mengatakannya.

"Siapa yang takut? Biar adil, ayo kita gambreng siapa yang masuk duluan!" sanggah Pein dan berdalih mencari alasan agar dirinya tak menjadi pimpinan. Ckckck...

"Dasar, baiklah ayo!" Sasori segera mengumpulkan anggota Akatsuki dan memulai acara gambreng tersebut.

"Hom pim pa alaium gambreng."

Sebuah penyelesaian gaje dari anggota elit nan terpandang. Imej mereka hancur seketika dengan kegiatan nista mereka barusan.

"Nah kan, kau itu memang terlahir untuk jadi ketua, Pein." Kakuzu kegirangan karena bukan dirinya yang terpilih.

Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, Pein maju duluan.

Dag dig dug Duarrr!

Itulah suara hati Pein yang gundah gulana.

'Mudah-mudahan gak ada hantu,' batinnya was-was. Ditengah kepanikan Pein yang disembunyikan dengan wajah stoicnya, sebuah kehangatan menyelimuti tangan kanan pein.

"Tenang saja Pein." Konan menggenggam tangan Pein lembut dengan senyuman manis terkembang diwajahnya. Entah, Pein harus berterimakasih berapa banyak pada Tuhan, atas kehadiran Konan ditengah-tengah anak buahnya yang rada-rada itu.

"Oi-oi, ayo buruan masuk! Banyak nyamuk nih," pinta Kisame yang lagi tepukin nyamuk diwajahnya.

'Ganggu aja,' batin Pein risih. "Baiklah, ayo."

Krieett...

Pintu gerbang sekolah Konoha dibuka Pein secara perlahan. Merekapun masuk dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan berbekal senter. Satu per satu, ruangan mereka jamahi untuk di periksa. Tibalah mereka diruangan Lap IPA. Pein kembali membuka pintu dan masuk, diikuti anggota lainnya.

Keadaan disana cukup agker karena kegelapan, apalagi patung-patung yang memperlihatkan organ-organ dalam manusia itu yang terlihat menyeramkan. Deidara melihat sebuah pintu diruangan itu yang sedikit terbuka. Penasaran, Deidara mulai mendekati pintu itu dan membukanya.

"Gyaaa...ada setan muka rata...helm, eh? HELP!" teriak Deidara histeris, tatapannya horor melihat penampakan tersebut. Saking kagetnya, Deidara sampai salah ngucapin kosakata.

"Kyaa...dimana senpai? Tobi takuttt," jerit Tobi yang secara reflek dudu jongkok dan nutup matanya. Anggota lain yang mendengar itu langsung menghampiri Deidara.

"Ada apa Dei?" Itachi bertanya dengan tampang panik.

"A-ada hantu muka rata un. Huwaa Sasori danna..." Sasori yang berada disamping Deidara, sontak mendapat pelukan dari sang partner.

"Dimana hantunya?" tanya Pein dan Konan bersamaan.

"I-itu un," tunjuk Deidara gemetaran. Telunjuknya mengara kepintu tadi. Pein dkk segera melihatnya dan-

"Dasar geblek, itu kan Tobi bukan setan. Ya jelaslah muka rata, orang dia pake topeng." Hidan marah-marah. Yang lain hanya bertampang cengo -_-

"Eh? Yang senpai maksud setan itu Tobi?" tanya Tobi yang sedari tadi jongkok ketakutan. "Huwaa...senpai jahat, Tobi kan anak baik, masa dikira setan!"

"Eh? Tobi? Wah maaf-maaf, dikira setan. Abis ngagetin sih," jelas Deidara dengan watadosnya.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita teruskan investigasi kita!" Perintah Konan sambil mengelus kepala Tobi agar berhenti menangis. Pein hanya bisa mencak-mencak gaje karena cemburu.

"Deidara, lepasin pelukannya dong!" Sasori mersa sesak nafas karena dipeluk kelewat kencang oleh Deidara. Tiba-tiba diwaktu yang bersamaan, Sasori merasa bulu ditengkuknya merinding dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang lewat dibelakangnya.

"He-hei, ta-tadi kayaknya ada sesuatu dibelakangku deh"

"I-iya Sasori danna, aku juga liat un," balas Deidara, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Lampu disana tiba-tiba mati-menyala-mati-menyala beberapa kali.

'Hiiii...ada apaan sih nih?' batin mereka kompak

"Hihihi..." terdengar tawa seseorang yang cetar membahan di ruangan itu.

Degg...suasana disana makin horor, merekapun berpelukan layaknya teletubies. Pein sih enak bisa meluk Konan. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Hihihi..." tawa itu terdengar lagi membuat suasana makin horor.

"Se-sebaiknya kita pindah tempat aja yuk!" ajak Kisame ngeri. Merekapun berlarian meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sepertinya, kejadian yang gak enak, bakalan nyapa mereka nanti. Kita doakan saja, semoga arwah mereka diterima disisi Tuhan YME(loh?)

.

**End or To be continued?**

Nah kan, gaje banget kan? Huwaa... hontou ni gomenasai .

Silahkan berikan kritik dan saran dari Minna-san semua, agar saya tau kesalahan saya dan dapat memperbaikinya.

Maaf kalau banyak typo karna saya gak edit ulang.

Terimakasih

Mind to RnR?

Salam hangat.


End file.
